1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device, such as a control device for a cooking apparatus or the like, as well as to new methods of making and operating such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a microcomputer unit, a relay unit having coil means and contact means that is operated to one condition thereof when a direct current flows through the coil means, the relay unit having a certain voltage rating, a power supply unit for being interconnected to a high voltage alternating current supply means that has a certain frequency, and circuit means operatively interconnecting the units together, the power supply unit comprising a transformerless capacitor arrangement for creating a low voltage direct current means from the power source means to power the microcomputer unit and the coil means.
It is applicant's belief that no one has used such a transformerless capacitor arrangement for creating a first low voltage direct current for powering a microcomputer unit and a second low voltage direct current for powering the coil means of a relay unit.